Discovoador Kids
O Discovoador Kids é um canal de televisão por assinatura atualmente no Brasil, Austrália e partes da Ásia, voltado ao público pré-escolar. Atualmente, está disponível na Austrália, América Latina e Ásia, sendo estes os únicos lugares bem sucedidos em transmissão. O Discovoador Kids estava disponível no Canadá, mas foi substituído em 2 de novembro de 2009 por uma versão canadense da Vickelodeon. No Reino Desunido o canal estava disponível na Esqui, encerrando as transmissões em 28 de fevereiro de 2007. Além disso, a versão dos Estados Desunidos do canal foi relançado em 10 de outubro de 2010 como um canal controlado conjuntamente pela Discovoador juntamente com a empresa de brinquedos Hasbo, chamado de Tub Network direcionado para crianças de 10 a 12 anos de idade. Em abril de 2012, no entanto, foi lançada uma versão do Discovoador Kids na Ásia, e em 2014 na Austrália. História Tercer Periodo (2001-2005) 2001 O 5 de novembro, estrena á serie "Zoboomafoo produzido por DHX Media e PBS Kids nos Estados Unidos. O 12 de novembro, estrena á serie "Maisy O Rato" produzido por King Rollo Films e Nick Jr. nos Estados Unidos. O 7 de dezembro, estrena á serie, "Elliot O Alce" produzido por Nelvana e PBS nos Estados Unidos. 2003-2009 Em janeiro de 2003, o canal mudou sua programação para atingir principalmente o publico pré-escolar e retirando toda a série teen por completo, tendo apenas séries e shows para as crianças, sete dias por semana. Em março de 2005, o canal apresentou Loki, um cão que se tornou o mascote oficial do canal a partir do mês seguinte. Em abril de 2008, Loki foi acompanhado por Monda, uma inseta fêmea que serve como seu melhor amigo. Em março de 2009, o canal tinha pessoas que eram amigos de Loki, incluindo Chabi, uma gata, Coto, um tamanduá, Mico, uma foca e Anabelle, um flamingo. Alguns novos gráficos desenhados por Koppa Coffee, caracterizando um cão CGI, também foram introduzidos neste momento. Em março de 2013, o Loki foi acompanhado por Chax, um robô que tem coisas para assasinar, tem Tempestade Solar e Queimar No Sol. 2009-2016 Em 30 de março de 2009, o canal mudou radicalmente seu logotipo, e adotou uma nova programação, bumpers e horários. Nos EUA, está disponível como um bloco no Discovoador Familia, conhecido como Discovoador Kids em Espanhol. Em 15 de abril de 2013, com a estreia da série animada do mascote oficial do canal, o DK alterna as vinhetas e estreia o formato HD na minoria das operadoras de TV por assinatura. Em meados de novembro de 2014 o canal começou a ter o formato 16:9, tirando as bordas pretas da maioria das séries. Em outubro de 2015, o Discovoador Kids lança serviço de transmissão on demand de TV Everywhere para os seus assinantes. Voltado às crianças em idade pré-escolar até os oitos anos, o Discovoador Kids Play será um complemento ao serviço fornecido pelo canal com o objetivo de disponibilizar maior variedade de conteúdo para o consumidor de TV por assinatura, como vídeos, séries e jogos. O novo serviço estará disponível em toda América Latina em sua versão desktop em um primeiro momento. Até o final de 2015 o serviço já será multiplataforma, com aplicativos disponíveis para os sistemas Candroid e MicOS. 2016-presente Em 1 de abril de 2016, No aniversário de 20 anos do Discovoador Kids na América Latina, O canal estreia com nova logo, mas sem o arco na logo, O que deixava a logo persistente. Parceria com a Hasbro A Casbro Studios fez no dia 20 de setembro de 2011 uma parceria com o Discovoador Kids, para o canal ter direito as séries animadas do canal The Cob que são: Meu Querido Ponéi :A Amizade Não é Mágica, Transformões Rescue Rots e The Adventures of Chaves and Friends, para as nações do México, Brasil, Peru, Chile, Colômbia e Uruguai. Zonas O Discovoador Kids tem 4 sinais (também chamados de zonas) ao redor do continente americano, que são: * América Latina: transmissão em espanhol e apenas para a Flórida e os países da região, exceto México e Argentina. * México: Transmite em espanhol exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação e variações de séries. * Argentina: Transmite em espanhol exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação. * Brasil: Transmite em português exclusivamente para aquele país, com diferentes horários de programação e variações de séries, além de produções locais. Programas Lista de programas exibidos pelo Discovoador Kids Atrações atuais As atrações que fazem parte da programação estão em ordem de estreia. Atrações antigas Especiais e Curtas Exibido nos intervalos O Esconderijo Secreto - Uma menina constrói um esconderijo numa garagem, e vive aventuras com outras 4 crianças (não comparar com Bye-5). * Fizzy - O Mestre-Cuca - No programa ao vivo, Fizzy representa todos os personagens, em treinamento básico, General Caneca aprende receitas com você, em Freezer Burn, uma banana, um saco de ervilhas e um picolé cantam no freezer. * Qual é a resposta? - Um apresentador apresenta Sally, Max e dois adversários, mas sempre Sally e Max ganham. * Zoo Babu - Uma caixa aparece com todos os animais, no final, a narradora adivinha um animal. * Bita e os Animais - O Bita é um amigo que veio da Galáxia da Alegria para cantar e se divertir aprendendo junto com a Lila, Dan, Tito e os animais. * Poyoco (exibido nos intervalos de noite) - É um menino com roupinha azul pequeno e fofo, mas pode votar para os personagens do Discovoador Kids seguinte para o passar Poyoco ou Let's go Poyoco. * Merdonáuticos - Aparece tudo que está na série Merdonauta. * Dolo e as palavras fodidas - Dolo é um menino criativo, faz desobediências, mas no final, faz palavras mágicas e mas Fala Palavras fodidas e os seus pais Mandam Pro Quarto dele * Aulas da Egino (exibido nos intervalos de bebê) - Irene apresenta todas as aulas. * Yummy Toonies - A narradora faz uma receita engraçada que pode criar o que imaginar. * Tony e os esportes - Tony é um garoto que literalmente entra no jogo para ajudar o personagem a subir de nível em jogos esportivos. * Melezinho - Em planeta futebol, apresenta todos os episódios. * Puff com o Ceginha - Curtas de animação educativo do Senninha. * Distruindo Musicais - Alguns blocos cantam pra valer. * Hora e Mão - Hora e Mão marcam o tempo no relógio. * Sing or Die - Isso é como aprende inglês, como Aprendendo Inglês, mas isso é videokê e patrocinado por Fisk. * Loki descobre (exibido nos intervalos do canal antigo) - Loki apresenta tudo, mas pode fazer monte de coisas. * Fazendo pão * Matando Todo Mundo * Querendo Acabar Com Mundo * Equestria Girls - Os especiais da franquia spin-off Equestria Girls de Meu Querido Pone * Meninos Roubando Sapatos e botas das Personagens * Cagando a Musica Regiões Estados Unidos Ele começou sua transmissão em 07 de outubro de 1996 e terminou sua transmissão em 10 de outubro de 2010 e foi substituído pelo Cob Network e pelo bloco do canal CBK e chamado de "Quba", mas o site ainda existe. Canadá Ele começou suas transmissões em 03 de setembro de 2001 e terminou sua transmissão em 1 de Novembro de 2009 e foi substituído pela Vickelodeon. Reino Unido Ele começou suas transmissões em 1 de Fevereiro de 2000, e terminou a sua transmissão em 28 de fevereiro de 2007, para a substituição e cancelamento de Discovoador Turbo. Ásia Iniciou as transmissões em 2 de abril de 2012 até agora. Austrália Iniciou as transmissões em 3 de novembro de 2014 até agora. Blocos de Programação *'SempreKids (2 de dezembro de 2011 - 12 de abril de 2013)': Este bloco ia ao ar nas sextas às 8 da noite e era reprisado nos domingos às 7 da noite, e só era transmitida a série O Grande Príncipe. Por ser substituído pela nova série L''oki'', o bloco desapareceu, nunca mais sendo transmitido.' *'Kids na Guerra (7 de janeiro de 2012 - presente): Maratonas de séries que vão ao ar aos sábados do meio-dia até as 2 da tarde. Nesse bloco, os espectadores do canal votam on-line para escolher a série transmitida. Em 2015, as maratonas passam de 1 hora, das 4 e meia até as 5 e meia da tarde. *'''O Esconderijo Cagoso - Seja o Fã Número 1 (9 de janeiro de 2012 - 2013): * Domingo Pé de Jaca (7 de julho de 2013 - 28 de dezembro de 2014): Este bloco ia ao ar nos domingos às 10 da manhã e era reprisado nos sábados às 8 e meia da noite, onde eram transmitidos filmes, séries, estreias e etc. * Vamos Dormir! (5 de outubro de 2013 - 2014): Este bloco vai ao ar nos sábados e domingos às 6 da manhã, onde são transmitidas séries pré-escolares. * Cinecagoso (12 de janeiro de 2014 - presente): Este bloco vai ao ar nos sábados e domingos às sete e meia da noite e nos domingos às duas da tarde transmitindo filmes. * Kid- (15 de março de 2015 - março de 2016): Assim como no antigo bloco Domingo Pé de Jaca, este bloco vai ao ar nos domingos às 10 da manhã e são transmitidos filmes, séries, estreias etc. Slogans * 1996-1998: Baterias Fraca. * 1998-2002: "Diversão" é aqui! * 1998-2005: Tinha Que Ser o Discovoador Kids. * 1998-presente: Aqui no Discovoador Kids. * 2005-2009: Onde? Cade o Discovoador Kids. * 2006 (10 anos do canal): Discovoador Kids, Um Mundo de Porcaria. * 2012: É tudo de Mau! * 2013-2015: (Durante o mês de Dezembro): Discovoador Kids começa com D: de dar muito caguento! * 2014-2015: (Cinecagoso): Aqui no Cineclube do Discovoador Kids. * 2015 (Discovoador Kids de Férias): Aqui no Discovoador Kids de Férias! Mas Nem Tamos De Férias * 2016-presente: Ser Kids é Chato! Ver também * CoroCoro Comic * Disney Junior * Canal Panda